Electromagnetic drive motors with operational phase controls are generally known in the art as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,434 to Riedl, involving use of electromagnetic actuator rods engageable with a rotor under phase control to induce rotation thereof.
An important object of the present invention is to provide an electrically powered motor having plural components matched to the output torque load being applied in mechanical impedance manner for enhancing electro-motive energy conversion.